random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sequel To Batman and Robin
AwesomeCartoonFan01Hai *7:34J. Severei couldn't stay away *7:34Redsox1099Hai *7:34J. Severeyo *7:35BanjosnapeHi *Hai *Yo *Wazzup *Chuggacornroy *Lickilicki *BATMAN *7:35AwesomeCartoonFan01BATMAN IZ EPIK111!! *7:35Mochlumwut' *7:35BanjosnapeIM BATMAN *7:35MochlumHEY EVERYONE ITS STEVE *7:35J. Severeso should i go on with tzeh story yesh or noh *7:35AwesomeCartoonFan01derp *7:35BanjosnapeTHEREFORE IM EPIC *7:36AwesomeCartoonFan01@JS yesh *CONTINUE IT *7:36J. Severewhoot *7:36BanjosnapeIM BATMAN THEREFOR YOUR ARARGUMENT IS INVAILD *7:36J. Severei already have an awesome idea for the prologue *7:36AwesomeCartoonFan01Make tzeh page, JS *7:37BanjosnapeTHEY SHOULD MAKE A MOVIE *ABOUT GORDAN *FROM BATMAN *7:37Redsox1099Probably. It may cause arguments here, but you can do it. (oh, and can you add me as the people thinking to leave, cuz that really happened........yeah.........) *7:37BanjosnapeSLENDERMAN COULD BE THE MAIN VILLAN *AND BATMAN IS IN IT *7:37J. Severeno *7:37AwesomeCartoonFan01Slenderman.... *7:37BanjosnapeAND BANE *7:37MochlumI'M BATMAN *7:37BanjosnapeBUT HES GOOD *7:37MochlumHEY I'M BATMAN *7:37BanjosnapeAND TWO-FACE *7:38MochlumNO *JUST BATMAN *7:38BanjosnapeBUT HES GOOD TOO *7:38AwesomeCartoonFan01QUIET *Tornadospeed had a big dinner and wasn't hungry for any donuts. *7:38J. Severethe enemy of the protagonists... shall be the protagonists themselves *7:38AwesomeCartoonFan01........... *7:38BanjosnapeBUT NO ROBIN *OR CATWOMAN *7:38J. Severe*dun dun dun* *7:38MochlumROBIN MUST BE IN IT! *7:38BanjosnapeWHY DID TORNADOSPEED LEAVE?\ *7:38MochlumWE SHOULD MAKE A REMAKE OF BATMAN AND ROBIN * *7:38BanjosnapeIS IT SOMETHING I SAID? *7:39MochlumWE MUST MAKE "BATMAN AND ROBIN 2" *7:39AwesomeCartoonFan01It was probably me *7:39MochlumNO *me *I WANT A CAR! *CHICKS LUV DA CAR *7:40BanjosnapeOH, AND IN THE SEQUEL, THE SCARECROW, THE PENGUIN, MR. FREEZE, BANE, POSION IVY, AND MAN BAT ARE THE VILLANS AND IT'S ONLY A HOUR *7:40Mochlum *7:40BanjosnapeLONG *7:40Mochlum *7:40BanjosnapeSORRY ABOUT THAT *7:40MochlumBATMAN AND ROBIN GO ON ADVENTURES AND RUIN BATMAN! * *7:41BanjosnapeYES *IT WILL HAVE EIGHTY SEQUELS AND NINE TV SERIES *7:41MochlumIT CAN HAVE BAT CREDIT CARDS! *7:41BanjosnapeYES *7:42AwesomeCartoonFan01AND.... *10000 COMIC BOOK SERIES *Rawrlego had a big dinner and wasn't hungry for any donuts. *7:42AwesomeCartoonFan01 *7:42MochlumYA *7:42BanjosnapeAND IT HAS THE BAT-PHONE IT'S A REGULAR PHONE BUT IT'S SHAPED LIKE A BAT *Rawrlego, has eaten donuts and magically appeared into the chat. *7:42BanjosnapeAND GEORGE CLOONEY SHALL PLAY BATMAN *AND RONALD MCDONALD WILL PLAY THE JOKER *7:43MochlumAND KILL THINGS *7:43BanjosnapeAND BETTY WHITE WILL PLAY ROBIN *7:43MochlumDESTROY ART MUSEUMS *XD *7:43AwesomeCartoonFan01AND THERE'S A DOG *WHO EATS BAD GUYS *7:43BanjosnapeACE, THE BAT-HOUND *7:43MochlumTHE DOG CAN BE BATSTUFZ *7:44BanjosnapeFROM THAT CRAPPY TV SERIES... ACE, THE BAT-HOUND *7:44Mochlumcgi ees geewd and eet make stuff beter *7:44AwesomeCartoonFan01AND THERE'S MR. BAT, BUT WE HATE HIM *AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT HIM *7:44MochlumTHERE IS BATMAN #2 *7:45BanjosnapeAND THERE'S BAT-CAT, BAT-HAMSTER, BAT-PUMPKIN AND BAT-GOBLIN SHARK *7:45MochlumBATGIRL *WHO SUCKS *7:45BanjosnapeBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH *BAT-BOY BAT-TEEN BAT-SENIOR CITZEN BAT-DEAD PERSON AND MOAR! *MOAR SIDEKICKS! *7:45AwesomeCartoonFan01gtg *bye *AwesomeCartoonFan01 had a big dinner and wasn't hungry for any donuts. *7:45MochlumBAT-FLUSH *7:45BanjosnapeBai *7:45Redsox1099Bai *7:45Mochlumbai *BAT-POTTY lawl *7:46Redsox1099LAAAAATTTEEEE *7:46BanjosnapeWELL, THAT WAS FUN *WAIT *7:46MochlumBATMAN *IS A MAN WHO BATS *IN BASEBALL *7:46J. SevereNo, Batman is a bat who mans *the station **rimshot* *7:46Mochlumwhat *MANBAT IS A VILLAIN IN BATMAN WHO RIPPED HIM OFF *7:47BanjosnapeSIMON THE PIEMAN WILL BE A MAIN VILLAN! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWTfSgxq9ko *7:47MochlumNU *7:47BanjosnapeYES *AND CALNDER MAN *7:47MochlumDOCTOOOOR ROBOTNIK WILL BE MY FACE'S VILLAIN *7:48BanjosnapeAND http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eraser, THE GUY FROM THE DARK KNIGHT WHEN THE PENCIL MUTATED HIS HEAD! *SO MANY *SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY *http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/File:001EraserGallery_02.jpg *SO EVIL *SO EVIL *OH, AND DEAD CHAT Category:Random Works! Category:Batman Category:Batman and Robin Category:Sequels Category:Chat Category:Best Chat Moment Ever